Dark Knight
The Dark Knight is mostly a physical damage melee character. Using swords, axes and various short range weapons to do damage. Most of their stat points are added to Strength and Agility. = Definition = During their golden age, the mysterious order of dark knights fought for the protection of the citizens of MU. But those times have long since passed. Due to many wars the order was torn apart. Now the dark knights have become mercenaries to promote their own gain. Some have wandered the land in order to hone their skill to perfection, while others continue to try and bring justice to a time of pain and suffering. But one thing is certain; the dark knights of MU are sights too see pitched in battle. The Dark Knights are the embodiment of strength and power. In close combat, they can deliver deadly attacks while taking more damage that would kill any other class. Due to their excellent combat abilities and high number of hit points, Dark Knights can venture out alone without much problem. He can wear different types of armors and can use a wide variety of melee weapons from swords and axes to spears. The skills of the Dark Knight do not eat up as much mana as compared to the skills from other classes. This makes energy a low priority among Dark Knights. In addition, Dark Knight training has granted them special skills (Raid Skill) while riding Dinorants, enabling them to wield spears more efficiently and commanding these magnificent creatures to spit balls of fire. As Dark Knight The Dark Knight is a personage for combats of shortness-distance. It has a powerful physical force and it is good in duels. The DK Will be the best choice if you to like action fights as the fight with monsters e enemies cutting them in two. The DK has the physical force and to be able superior, not needing no training in magic In the Continent of MU, the DK it can go up of levels without needing the aid of nobody. In special, as its power starts stronger, it can help the others. When the DK this in a group with other classrooms, it always is in the part advantage and receives all the offensive ones from the monsters with its body. The DK can to use the majority of the available weapons in the MU continent such as swords, axes and spears. The warriors can use the great majority of the weapons available in MU as swords, axes and spears. The groups of armors that they can use very are varied. Bigger its warrior using the team "Dragon" (done armor of dragon) that it haunts to the others personages. The warriors only attack a white due its ability of to fight solely. However, a time that it attacks a monster, makes it until end preventing that this survives to the combat. The warriors possess several techniques with weapons in hand, consuming food as they make the witchcrafts. adventurers known as Warlike well (Dark Knights) strengthen its force or its agility for the combats. Powerful warriors and agile knights are different in terms of combat ahead of the monsters. As Blade Knight Any Dark Knight which is at least level 150 can be upgraded to a Blade Knight. Speak to the Priestess in Devias. Accept the first quest to find the Scroll of Emperors. You will need to part with 1000000 zen to accept the quest. Thanks to inconsistencies in translation, the "Scroll of Emperors" is the "Book of Kings" when dropped by a monster. It has been known to drop from monsters in Dungeon 3, Lost Tower Levels 1-4, and the beginning of Atlans. Your character cannot be in a party while hunting for the item. However, there is nothing to stop a friendly un-partied elf from buffing you as you go along with your hunt. The item will drop randomly. sometimes it takes 2 minutes, other times it can take over an hour. Just be patient. The Blade Knight has skills│Dark Knight Skills which are better than the previous clss' skills. An example is the Death Stab, a powerful skill in the form of a penetrating thunder. = Items = Equippable Weapons & Shields *Axes *Swords *Maces (except Elemental Mace) *Spears *Shields (except Elemental Shield) Equippable Armors (Main Article: Dark Knight Armors) *Leather Set *Bronze Set *Scale Set *Brass Set *Plate Set *Dragon Set *Black Dragon Set *Phoenix Set *Great Dragon Set = Related = *Skills = See Also = *Characters